Word of Memory
by Addison Clarks
Summary: Four years ago, Candace, Bonnie, and Phoebe moved away from Sweet Amoris. And now they are back. Can they get back the loves of their lives. Or will they suffer in silence and in friendship? CastielXPhoebe/LysanderXCandace/NathanielXBonnie. There will be guest appearances from other characters in the MCL universe.


**_Everyone in this chapter are in middle school. In the next chapter, and so on, they will all be in high school. _**

* * *

Rain ricocheted off of windows and the clouds darkened. As if it knew how the three young girls were feeling. Candace, the middle triplet had her long brunette hair tied up into a neat ponytail and her green eyes were sunken, and red with tears. Her body shuddered from the cold. She didn't care though.

Beside Candace, the eldest triplet, Bonnie stood straighter than Candace. Her dark, black hair lay in adorable ringlets that were now dripping and sticking to her face from the rain. Her deep blue eyes blurred with the tears that were threatening to fall. She let them. No one could blame her. Besides no one would be able to see her in the overcast of the black clouds above.

And finally, a few feet behind her sisters Phoebe, the youngest triplet's body shook violently as she hugged herself and her chin length orange hair became plastered to her face. Sniffling, Phoebe collapsed onto the wet soggy grass and held herself in the fetal position. Her body ached, and her eyes were sore. Her beautiful blue/green eyes were red rimmed and bulging.

Bonnie and Candace walked over to their sister and sat down in the grass with her. Each wrapped their arms around one another and cried. None of them wanted to leave Sweet Amoris. But it wasn't their choice.

Their parents; Phillip and Lucia Everly had received new jobs on the opposite side of the country. Meaning the triplets had to say goodbye to their fiends tomorrow. The twelve year olds were usually stronger, braver even. But they lost. The family of five had fought and argued, the triplets trying to make a compromise in order to stay in Sweet Amoris. But to no avail they lost.

Sobbing into each other the girls cried for what felt like hours. (Which it probably was). Before they decided to go home.

The next day at school, none of the girls could form their words properly. Each were with their friends. Bonnie acted to the best of her abilities, but Lucy knew something was up. Kim and Rosalya shared a look before pinning Bonnie down. "What aren't you telling us?" The two questioned.

"I'm," Bonnie choked, holding in her sob she tried again. "I'm moving!" At the end her voice cracked and tears came pouring down her face. Kim and Rosalya hadn't seen her like that in forever.

"W-what?" Lucy, Kim, and Rosalya encircled Bonnie and they held each other.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Bonnie chocked out. "But I have to say good bye to someone else." Bonnie wiped at her tears and the girls nodded understanding instantly who she was talking about. "We'll call, and text and stuff okay." Bonnie called over her shoulder as she ran for the library. Kim waved and Rosalya wiped at her eyes while Lucy cursed something under her breath. Something a twelve year old probably shouldn't have been saying.

In the library, Bonnie talked to the librarian explaining that she and her friend might end up being loud but wanted to do this here. The librarian was a kind woman, with long orange hair that was tied into a braid and her eyes were a deep blood red. She was Bonnie's Aunt Matilda. "Good luck Sugar!" Matilda whispered as she made her way into her office and closed her door. Conveniently there was no one in the library.

All the way in the back of the library, in his secret corner; Nathaniel sat in a huge plush chair with his feet dangling off the side. His head was lolling back against the armrest and the position looked incredibly uncomfortable. "Nath…" Bonnie whispered, startling the blond.

Nathaniel looked up, his golden brown eyes wide when he saw Bonnie. Instantly he placed his book down and gave her his full attention. "What's wrong Sweets?"

"I told you not to call me that…" She whispered, her voice cracking, but a small smile had sprouted on her face. Only to quickly disappear a second later when her eyes became glossy with fresh tears. Nathaniel reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to sit with him in the overly large chair.

"I'll call you that if I want to." Nathaniel smiled, attempting to lighten the mood. Distracted and thinking about ways to make her see how much he liked calling her Sweets, Nathaniel completely missed what she whispered.

"I'm moving."

"So Sweets is your new nickname." He said indefinitely.

"Didn't you hear me Nath? I'm moving!" Bonnie said again. Nathaniel's face paled. He looked ghostly.

"Wait, what? No! You're kidding, tell me you're kidding?" Bonnie shook her head and buried it in his chest. "Please." Geez, he was such a cry baby. His eyes started to become glossy to and he laid his head on top of Bonnie's. "At least promise me you'll come back."

"I promise." Bonnie kissed Nathaniel's cheek before falling asleep one last time in his arms. Nathaniel's cheeks were a beautiful shade of scarlet and he fell asleep with her, his ears still pink.

Candace ran about the schoolyard, frantically searching for Lysander. Iris, Melody, and Violette could wait. Lysander on the other hand couldn't. Her heart was pounding a lot faster than usual. Where was he? Then she found him. Sitting in the garden writing in his notebook like usual.

"Lys!" She shouted louder than she meant to but it worked. Lysander jumped and looked around.

"Candy?" He said before turning and pushing himself up to his feet. "What's wrong?" The silverette could always tell when something was up with Candace. Candace smiled before jumping Lysander with a surprise hug.

With her face buried in his chest, which was easier said than done since they were about the same height. "Ima mooffing." Lysander felt his shirt become wet and saw that there were old tear tracks on Candy's face. However he also heard her muffled sob.

"I'm sorry Candy. I can't understand you." He pushed her back and held her shoulders. "Now tell me." He leaned forward slightly so that they were looking each other dead in the eyes.

"Lys, I-I'm leaving."

"What do you mean leaving? Like vacation or something?" His prepubescent voice was laced with worry and question.

"No, I mean I'm moving away, across the country." Candy's usually light and cheery green eyes were dark and sad. Lysander sighed before he pulled her back into his hug. He didn't want her to leave. No one would. A single tear fell but he wiped it away. No one could see. He had to be strong for his Candy.

Castiel smirked when he saw Phoebe walking alongside Alexy. The boy was an oddball, and his straight black hair was spikey all over the place. His blue eyes watering. What the hell? Castiel thought watching the pair.

Phoebe enveloped Alexy in her arms and Castiel tried to not get jealous. She was his best friend. Whoops, oh well he'd let it slide. He shrugged. His own black hair flapped in the wind and his grey eyes watched as Phoebe's green eyes became teary and she then talked with Kentin. Whose coconut shaped hair was frizzy and his glasses fogged up with fresh tears as well.

Why was Phoebe making everyone cry? She then hugged Armin! Armin. Castiel glared but noticed that even his strong friend had shed a tear or two. Then came Jade and Nina. And she hugged Peggy! Gosh what was going on and why was she avoiding him?

Finally, after waiting forever Castiel stormed over to Phoebe. "What's going on?" He shouted, but instantly regretted it when he saw Phoebe's face. She looked horrible.

"C-Cas…" Phoebe wrapped her small arms around his middle and he pulled her closer. Is it National Hug Day or something? He noticed Lys and Candy hugging earlier and then Bonnie and those girls before that. Wait all three of them were upset. God, what was going on?

"Phoebe? Tell me." Castiel pleaded and Phoebe glanced up slowly.

"I-we're moving tomorrow."

"Pfft! You're hilarious, you're totally joking" Castiel laughed but Phoebe looked away sadly.

"I wish I was Castiel." Phoebe's eyes teared up again and she hid her face behind her hair.

"Wait! You mean you're actually moving?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow. I just said that." Phoebe said halfheartedly and smiled. She was going to miss her airhead so much. Course he would say that she was the airhead but pfft. 'He can't read my mind.'

"Hey I'm not an airhead!"

'Oh my god he can read my mind!' Phoebe thought aloud unknowingly.

"No I can't airhead!"

'Oh god he can!'

"Geez you are so slow, you said all that out loud dummy." He flicked Phoebe on the forehead.

"Oh. Well, now I feel stupid."

"That's because you are, dummy!" Castiel smirked and buried his face in Phoebe's hair.

The whole town literally came to the airport to send the Everly Family off. The girls waved good bye and the parents did as well. Their aunts stood amongst the crowd waving frantically. Causing Bonnie and Candace to laugh in surprise. While Phoebe just continued walking and only turned back once to send a longing look towards Castiel before entering the gate with her parents.

Candace and Bonnie followed and blew kisses happily. They winked and played about acting like twelve years olds. Of which they were. "Bye Aunt Aggie and Aunt Matilda!" They exclaimed together. However in their heads they had just called out Lysander and Nathaniel's names. They waved good bye to their Uncle David and Grandma and Grandpa. Even to their cousins Cotton, Tije, and Viktor. They then boarded the plane for Amour Sucre.


End file.
